Madness like misery loves company
by rdfalcon560
Summary: (Remake of redemption) Yokai traveled far and wide after her brother Kishin was consumed by an ONI, she knew she had to try to save him but to do she needs an army,good thing she knows Chrom recruits many people for the shepherds .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry for not updating ANYTHING in a while most of it was 99.9999% laziness so I thought on this one for a while** **enough of my ranting on with the story!**

* * *

I, Yokai daughter of the murderer Bane lost my beloved brother Kishin to the insanity of my fathers dark influence The memories still linger as it happened yesterday we were only children but he didn't care. My brother was a kind and loving soul he would lay down his life to keep me safe,thus he was the one who was beaten. But after the incident my brother became a monster,an ancient evil was sent into his soul an ONI . It's been three years I have been alone drifting from town to town it gets lonely on the road,I'm heading to a place in Ylisse known as South Town I shall spend the night there and resupply. Yokai closed her journal and walked into the gates of south town the houses were made of cobblestone walls and hay roofs as any Ylisseaan town would look like.

Yokai, Walked Into the inn and received many stares most of them of shock of how such a young girl like her would be traveling all alone. "Hey girl!, ya seem pretty lonely why don't you come here and sit down I wont bite." A young and drunk farmer shouted. She only looked at him in disgust before looking back to her plate,roasted duck. The young man attempted to grab Yokai by her shoulder but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over the table in front of her he yelped in pain before she let go as Yokai heard a disturbance outside and darted towards it.

"Bandits!, damn them for attacking a defenseless village." Yokai muttered. "No matter they shall die regardless." Yokai pulled her shadow tome from her bag,and casts multiple curses and attack spells towards any bandit who she could spot practically cutting them down with no effort at all. She closed her tome and pulled two one foot long daggers with the blade being curved and being most of the dagger, the handles were a dark blue with as strait golden crosspiece from their scabbards on each side of her hips she smiled darkly as she walked towards the bandits-a barbarian charged towards her with his axe in raised the air with a dark grin, Yokai closed the distance and stabbed him five times with each dagger blood splattered all over her face and stained her platinum hair. She rushed the Mage with a flying knee who was paralyzed in fear for watching his Comrade die such a horrible death She plunged one dagger into his throat and the other to his heart.

She scanned for the leader of the bandits and also noticed a man with a beautiful golden sword with blue hair and eyes and blue ylissean noble clothes and a white silver cape with silver shoulder armor on his left side ( I think it is not sure correct if wrong plz) a great knight who's armor was light blue he had brown hair, a short delicate-looking cleric in a yellow dress designed for her occupation with golden hair styled in pig tails and a female roughly her height with Snow White hair in Grimleal armor Yokai stared for what seemed hours the woman than looked at Yokai seemingly intimidated and nodded as if she read her thoughts some how yokai felt drawn to her for some reason and began walking towards her, before she recognized what she was doing she was already being approached by the group.

"And who may you be?" The nobleman asked,"I have to act quickly but what do I do lie through my teeth and run the risk of being caught or be honest and run the risk of being executed after all now that kishin's far worse than anyone they might just execute me for being related to him what do I do!" Yokai thought to herself "Uh I-" Yokai Was cut off by an arrow piercing through her abdomen as she fell to the ground everything seemed to be in slow motion as she heard voices distorted and she saw their faces in terror as everything went black. As Yokai opened her eyes she felt like she was underwater for a long time which meant her lungs hurt "it worked my illusion hex worked they think I'm dead now to alter my appearance and voice then I join them after all lying in a new body isn't lying I'm just making up a new life story." She said while chuckling to herself.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a 5 inch tall doll that had looked just like her in appearance. She then began to alter the dolls appearance changing the hair from platinum to pink and her hazel eyes to blue she then closed her eyes and made her voice sound like she was from Chon'sin she opened her eyes and continued her changes giving herself a normal bust. "There! that should do it ,lady Necora mistress of the night change my appearance so I can start anew! I beg of thee!" A white light blinded her for a second and she was totally different person she looked at her reflection in a mirror she carried with her she observed her new self closely "this should do nicely." She thought to herself. "Greetings my name is Sakura it's nice to meet you" Yokai said while bowing. "Yeah I got this" she said to herself.

**scene change Chrom and his group walking in the forest**

"Frederick why did we deny the villagers offer to stay the night I mean it's dark there's bugs everywhere and-" the young cerlic made strange noises signaling she swallowed an insect spreading laughter through the group despite the girls whining that it was not funny. When they set up camp the noble man just stared at the fire not even touching his food with a depressed look on his face.

"Milord I hate to be blunt but you know we can't save everyone sadly today was one of those days at least we gave that girl a proper burial even though we didn't know who she was." "I know Frederick but her face in the time of death was of pure shock and fear, the thought still lingers that I could have saved her." The man looked at his camp and smiled seeing their new friend gorging herself on bear with out any sort of displeasure. Made that thought leave him be for awhile but it kept him up when it was time to turn in for the night.

**forest at night before risen attack Yokai or should I say Sakura's point of view**

"Ah good idea I thought of getting this myrmidon outfit with pants honestly no wearing pants is this is to showy for me but I got it in red at least the black look nice with it and this killing edge was a steal ten percent off! " she said to herself Despite the fact she got screwed in the deal it was Anna the merchant After all. "Somethings very wrong here she said to herself then the earthquake, holy carp! What the hells going on here" Sakura shouted "I gotta find them before it's to late!" She shouted as she ran into the night looking for them.

**risen attack **

"What in Naga's name are these things!" The noble man shouted "I do not know milord but they are not to be reasoned with milord!" The great night shouted as he impaled one with his silver lance and the creature then just disappeared into a cloud of black gas. "How strange"the nobleman said Sakura caught up to them and noticed a risen archer aiming at him she acted quickly while shouting "look out !" She dashed towards the creature which let out a confused moan and was decapitated by her blade and vanished into gas the red glowing vanished last or the light of them at least.

"Hey thanks saving my life good time you showed up my name is Chrom what's yours?"

"Honor to meet you sir Chrom my name is Sakura." Yokai said as she bowed in the Valamese style.

"Oh you know I'm of a royal bloodline"he replied while smiling.

"P-pardon! I-I was just being polite please forgive my dishonorable display milord!" Sakura once again lied through her teeth but made believable to convince the great knight ,even shedding fake tears.

"Um please it's nothing but right now we need as much help as we can get will you help us?"

"Of course sir Chrom! I'll be happy to fight along side you!" Sakura said as she unsheathed her killing edge.

"Aim for the head sir Chrom it kills them instantly they're undead after all"

"everyone catch that! Aim for the head!" Chrom shouted his voice echoing in the forest.

The creatures reeked of rotting flesh,they wielded steel axes easy prey for Most of the group. Sakura dashed under a risen then severing it's left leg then it's axe arm and finishing with a swift decapitation. Chrom dashed towards one and rammed his sword into its chest then slashing upwards while the blade blade was still inside the risen destroying the foul creature. Frederick as usual Leroy Jenkins a group annihilating the horde of 5 or 6, with black smoke rising up and disappearing.

"I find your skill with the lance quite terrifying Freddy." Sakura said playfully ,

"Hmph do not call me that miss or I wil show you my skill firsthand." The great knight replied coldly Sakura raised her hands slightly in defeat. The commanding risen had dark purple skin like his minions but with long black rotting hair with his faced with stitch marks with a fit body despite it's current state of decay with a throwing axe in in it's hand it rushed while shouting something sort of war cry. sakura charged towards the creature and locked blades in which the creature used it's brute force to its advantage the axe blade blade cut deep into Yokai's right shoulder her sword arm

she shrieked in pain with salty tears going down her face but adrenaline kicked in mixed in with hatred she shouted "vengeance will be Miiiiiiiiine!"to the creature than injured her she dashed to the right escaping the creatures second attack she severs one arm then the other slashed it in half yet not disappearing she decapitated the creature so fast the head was severed ,but still in place she kicked the torso to the ground she then slashed the head that went flying in half,then the body parts disappeared.(if you knew were I got this execution tell me in the reviews it's a reference in a game, I thought it would be a good idea to put references here and there."Exhausted Sakura fell to the ground passing out due to fatigue.

**well that was the first chapter hope you liked it there will be filler chapters in this story,so if you have any advice for the story review or pm me which ever you prefer ideas are always appreciated and i'm making Kishin a villain now and I'm shipping him with Aversa. Leave a review if you liked it, rdfalcon560 out!**


	2. Le filler number one

Hey** what's up this is the first filler so these fillers will end up as part of the story and they will be some what short or if I get into what I'm writing it might end up as a main chapter. To the story!**

The sun looked down upon the world when it was it'a time to rest the sky was golden almost peaceful if not of the battle occurring. There was men screaming and the sound of flesh being cut and the cries of soldiers slain by magic echoed on the grassy dry field, for grass cannot grow if it only gets blood not water, the cries of men cursing and dying closed in on a man clad in black steel plate armor with a soothing sword in his right hand, but there was something about his sword every time he killed a soldier his blade glowed a light blue.

"Die already!" A Ylissan sword master shouted as his Astra skill triggered the armored man avoided every single attack with ease, he grabbed the sword master by his his throat and lifted him in the air he tried to struggle but it was a futile attempt his grip was like that of death he simply laughed and he impaled the sword master as he removed his blade from his victims'a torso and let the corpse fall his blade covered in blood."no you die arrogant mortal." The armored man hissed.

"God-king! I've come for your head!, I will see to it that you fall to my blade!" Chrom's father shouted.

"Ah, Marcus I was wondering when you would show up it seems that Ylisse was a little late with my sacrifice." The god-king chuckled darkly.

"I have no time for word games ancient!, you will die today!" The great lord charged wielding falchion with both hands the god-king did the same with his blade, they both parried their strikes and the fight remained at a deadlock with both locking blades trying to overpower each other but to no effect, though the god-king got a few hits in the fight carried on until all but them were dead. The stench of death lingered in the field, Marcus charged on more time only to be punched across the face by an armored fist,he fell to the ground but quickly recovered and made a move to remove the arrogant ancient's head only for his arm to be caught in mid swing.

"You really depress me Marcus, I expected more from you" as the god-king crushed the exalt's arm, then continued, ignoring the cries of Marcus."You were strong but now you're crippled like an old toy given to a destructive child, maybe your eldest will fare better but then again your son is not the eldest, he will have to do." The god-king said almost wining like a child infuriating Marcus.

"You leave my boy out of this bastard!" Marcus shouted., "You can't save him now meet your ancestors inside this blade!" As he was grabbed by the throat and ended just like the sword master,the sword glowed a light blue and faded away.

"How arrogant of him, he thought he could save his son,but my blade will taste his life force and his son and all of his male descendants!, even if it takes me a hundred years!, it's just a blink of the eye of one such as I!, you hear me naga I'm hunting your sons and you can do nothing about it!" The god-king shouted. He then whistled for his wyvern jet black and vicious just like it's master and like that he flew away from the battle field as day turned to night.

Chrom awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat gasping for air breathing heavily he saw a note written in black ink something told him not to read but he did and it's contents chilled him to the bone it read,"I'll see you soon Chrom"

**How was that?,good I hope this villain will play a role On the road ahead, rdfalcon560 out!**


End file.
